Much Ado About Nothing
by Charlie Chaplin 2
Summary: Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing but with Sailor Moon characters SenxShi, MamoxUsa, nothing much else to say but ENJOY!
1. Cast Of Characters

Since the names have been causing confusion, here's a brief character list from what has happened so far:

Oh, all the couples are traditional, so you won't find Neph dating Rei for example, but that doesn't mean they play the same role as they do in the sailor moon universe, e.g. Neph is higher ranked than Kunz in this fic.

Luv CC2 xx

**Don Pedro -** Nephrite

**Don John –** (not exactly but almost) Kaidou Ace

**Posthumus –**Kunzite

**Benedick **- Jadeite

**Claudio** – Mamoru

**Bassanio** – Zoisite

**Cesario** – Viola's twin brother

**Viola **– (Cesario's twin sister) Makoto

**Serenity** – Widow of Leonato

**Imogen and Hero – **(Serenity's daughters) Minako and Usagi

**Lunacia and Artonio – **(Sister-in-law and brother of Serenity) Luna and Artemis

**Beatrice and Portia – **(Lunacia's and Artonio's daughters) Rei and Ami

**Endymion – **Lunacia's and Artonio's son

**Margaret, Ursula, Francesco** – Servants in Serenity's household


	2. Act 1 Scene i

Much ado about nothing

By Charlie Chaplin 2

Surprise, surprise, it's Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing' with Sailor Moon characters (Senshi x Shitennou –AU, no powers or such). Yay! And this time I think I'll actually finish this fic, I have a plot with no holes! Wohoo! It shouldn't be too long either, though I suppose it won't exactly be short… The basic storyline is the same as the original play, but of course, to make it interesting there will be a few twists, (and this is going to be a happy fic!). Well sorry for the lack of original title, but I think Shakespeare did a pretty good job of it, so why fix it if it ain't broken, eh?

Ok, on with the show…oh and I don't own sailor moon! (27/01/06) As a small note, I've actually made a few itsy changes, just correcting my spelling and grammar, nothing major. I have changed the way Posthumous and Imogene are spelt because my spell checker keeps on doing it automatically so it just pissed me off…damn, stupid, electronic devices… and finally I've realised that my chapters are all different sizes, so I've just divided them differently, all the text is the same as when first published (well except for the new chapter bit in Act 1 sc iii…)

* * *

Act 1 Scene i 

On the outskirts of the beautiful Italian town of Messina, is where we will set our story. There, among the trees and hills that scattered the countryside stood a large house, almost white from the dry heat of the day. It was centuries old, built in a fine and rosy sandstone that blushed pink in the summer evenings, the people who lived there ran around blissfully happy in their home, laughter was often heard, and the pitter-patter of sandals (or that of bare feet on especially hot days). There was the odd, high-pitched shriek every so often, when a frog or grasshopper would suddenly decide to leave its place by the pond and investigate what the house held, but it was a rare occurrence and often followed by giggles which the wind carried across to the sea. To reach this welcoming and grand villa, one had to first walk through the main white gates at its entrance. High and menacing, they served as a reminder that those inside the house were precious and needed to be guarded; once through them, one went along the straight and inviting gravelled path rolling though the impressive front yard, decorated with lemon and olive trees, and a herb garden on the right hand side, even from the furthermost room, one could smell mint when they woke up in the morning and jasmine before they went to bed at night.

The house itself was three stories high and held large airy rooms with grand balconies. The building possessed attractive halls with festive murals and mosaics on the floors, ceilings and walls; the kitchen boasted two enormous stoves and a very cool underground storage chamber for keeping imported Egyptian beer and anything else that needed to stay out of the hot afternoon sun. There was a well kept garden in the back, complete with its own maze and several beautifully sculpted marble fountains. If one looked eastwards, they would see the sparkling blue of the Mediterranean, speckled with the white sails of merchant ships and the tiny wooden boats of the local fishermen. While on the west side of the house were numerous wine fields, the meadows that had once been covered in long wild grass now were alternating strips of green grape vines and the yellowed dirt paths in between them, snaking their way from one end of the fields to the other. At the time this story takes place, the fruits on the vines were ripe and ready for plucking. Shining with the heat of the sun, they lovingly invited their harvesters to release them from their connection with Mother Earth.

A man was hidden under his well worn straw hat, he wore a simple white shirt and loose linen trousers, his soft moccasin shoes were covered in the dry white dust of the dirt path; he gently clasped a bunch of grapes in his left hand, admiring the quality of the maroon coloured orbs, he smiled at the prospect of a good year. With his right he quickly and cleanly cut the grapes at their stem and then gently placed them into the open box by his feet, this box was almost full, after a few more bunches he would have to lift it up and carry it to the other end of the field and get a new one. He lifted his hat from his head and wiped his sweaty brow on his sleeve, his white hair plastered to his skin. Although he had seen many years, his youthful locks had not left him; they were still long - down to his shoulder blades – and as vibrant as ever. The younger men in the household, and especially the women, always berated him for staying out in the afternoon heat, 'it is too much strain for you my dear,' they would say, 'let the servants handle the fields,' or, 'uncle Artonio, please come and rest in the library, there are plenty of people to cut the grapes.' But the servant boys didn't know how to handle the fruits properly, and he had made a promise to his brother-in-law that he would look after the fields for him, what kind of man would he be if did not keep to his word? Although he had to admit, it was becoming harder to bend down and pick up the boxes, perhaps after this one he would go inside and have a glass of his wife's famous lemonade. He carefully cut a few more bunches and laid them in the box, he slowly lifted it, it wasn't too heavy and not to bulky for him to carry, he smiled in satisfaction, he wasn't too old, not yet, despite what they all said.

He called over to a young boy on one of the other vines, the boy looked up immediately and ran to meet him, he seemed no more than nine years old with dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes, like his mother, "yes father?" he asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Come my son, let us go in for something to drink, the sun is at its highest point and it would do us no good to sit here and roast in the fields." He shifted the box in arms and started to make his way towards the house.

"But father! Can't I just stay a little longer?" The boy pleaded, "I haven't even filled my first box of grapes yet!"

"No Endymion, you must do as you are told, come, and maybe we can convince your aunt Serenity to let us have some of her baklava before dinner." At that the boy stopped all thoughts of protest and eagerly caught up with Artonio.

As they walked back together from the fields, Endymion took the box from his father's hands, it was too big for his little arms to carry easily but he managed well, being careful not to shake the grapes inside too much. Artonio looked down at his youngest child and smiled, he had been a miracle that one, his birth had been risky due to his mother's age but since then he had brought nothing but joy, he took off his straw hat and placed it on the boy's head, Endymion looked up and smiled a toothy grin, or rather a toothless grin, he had already lost three the week before.

When they finally arrived at the house Lunacia was already waiting for them. She greeted her husband with a kiss and a sharp look in her deep blue eyes which said plainly that she was not happy he was outside in the sun. Endymion handed over a box to one of the servants who then went to place it with the other crates. "Mother, may I go ask Aunt Serenity if we can have some of her baklava?" he asked eagerly tugging at her skirt. His mother bent down and shook her head lightly, causing her dark hair to shake delicately, "no my dear, your aunt is busy talking with a messenger, it appears we may have guests soon. Go play with Francesco for now and later, after dinner you may ask Serenity for her treats." Endymion sighed, but seeing the wooden swords the servant held in his grasp he smiled brightly, taking one he ran down the hall shouting, "you can't catch me Francesco! You can't catch me!"

Lunacia's eyes followed her son as he ran down the hall, she smiled lightly to herself before turning to glare at her husband, "Artonio, you should not be out so long in the sun, especially at this time of the day! Do you _want _to catch sun-stroke? Do you have no consideration for _me_? Who do you think has to take care of you when you are ill, hmm?"

Artonio looked his wife up and down; the years had been kind to her, Lunacia's face was still youthful, her pink lips were still full. The yellow linen dress she wore contrasted well with her dark flowing hair, her cheeks were just as rosy as the day he had met her and her deep eyes sparkled with just the same amount of annoyance. He chuckled to himself, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Ah my dear wife, should I ever fall ill, I would want no nurse but you."

"Hmph, well, I see the sun has not frazzled your ability to flirt," she replied, though her eyes softened and a smile graced her lips again. "Come, we should see what's going on," she said. In response he offered her his arm and the two started walking through the corridor, "Serenity is out front with a messenger," Lunacia continued, "I have a feeling Don Pedro and his troops will be paying us a visit again." Artonio smiled at that, "excellent! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has!" She replied as they turned the corner, "With the wars finally over, I hope they may be able to stay longer than last time, the girls seem to have so much more fun when the house is a little fuller."

"Yes, it'll be nice to finally have some good old masculinity around this place, all you women have been so overbearing these past few months! 'Arty do this, neh neh neh, Arty do that, blah, blah, blah, don't eat too much fat…"

"Don't be silly! You aren't looking after your health properly, so _someone _has to!"

"Urgh, well if you think your cooking is helping my health, I'd hate to see what you'd do to kill a person!"

"Ooh, you old goat! You take that back this instant," Lunacia answered hotly. Artonio simply smiled mischievously, "Make me!" he replied as he slapped his wife hard on the backside and sped off ahead – well, as fast as an old man could. Lunacia stood rooted in shock for a few seconds as the sound of a chuckling Artonio disappeared down the hall, her hands were still reflexively clutching her derriere, her eyebrows raised up high passed her forehead and her mouth stuck into a surprised 'o' shape. After a few seconds of recovery she narrowed her eyes and said in a low voice, "oh, he's going to get it," and chased after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood regally before the visitor, her long blond hair had changed many years ago and now matched the simple but elegant white dress she wore, she was one of those rare breeds of women whose age did nothing but add to their beauty. Her eyes shone with wisdom and yet still managed to convey a sort of youthful happiness; her smile was welcoming and barely revealed the perfect teeth hidden behind her lips, she was tall and positively exuded authority and peacefulness. Two young women stood behind her, and could not be more different from each other, the first was quite small, and aside from her hair being a shimmering gold and tied up into a half-looped ponytail, she was the exact image of her mother, she had light blue eyes and an innocent face, with rosy cheeks, pale skin and all the other features of a heroine in a fairy tale. The other was taller, her thick ebony hair reached her lower back in very loose waves and almost shone crimson in the sun, she had piercing dark eyes, high cheekbones, and a straight nose. She stood with her head held high, almost so that she could deliberately give the impression of looking down on someone, it emphasised her delicately long neck, which glittered from the light reflected off her dangling earrings.

They had been in herb garden collecting leaves when the young soldier had galloped up to their home, jumped off his horse and practically demanded to speak to the head of the household. When Serenity and the girls arrived to greet him at the gates, he bowed deeply and took a slow breath before introducing himself and proclaiming in the most courteous of tones that with the end of the long war, Don Pedro and his brave compatriots had finally was going home. He also announced that the good Don had the intention of stopping by to visit Serenity.

"So who will Don Pedro be bringing with him?" Serenity asked.

"His most trusted companions my lady," answered the messenger, "and Don John has the honour of riding with the group," he added after a small pause.

"Don John! But I thought he was a slimy trait- Oof!" Hero bent over in pain, clutching at her side and concentrated hard on not crying, but it was no use, Beatrice's elbows were just too sharp and she had somehow managed to knock the wind out of her. Her cornflower eyes welled up in tears and she started whimpering. Beatrice rolled her eyes at her cousin's blubbering, the girl was pathetic. The messenger looked oddly at Hero and then turned his attention back to Serenity, "Don Pedro, as always, will be accompanied by loyal and brave Posthumous, there is also the lord Claudio who has shown much valour in recent battles and saved the lives of his entire regiment," Hero hiccupped as she tried to breath in, still holding her side; the messenger raised a dark brown eyebrow and looked from Hero to Beatrice who plastered on a huge fake smile, he started to speak, "Is she…", "She's fine," Serenity dismissed the matter quickly and changed the subject, "I have heard much of a Bassanio, is he also a member of the group?"

"Yes my lady, he saved both Posthumous and Claudio from certain death, I was there myself, Posthumous was bleeding profusely from the gut and Claudio had a particularly nasty gash across his-" "Eww, I don't want to hear about bloo-ouch! Mother, tell Beatrice to stop hurting me!"

Serenity sighed, and for a moment her façade of perfect tranquillity fell, "Beatrice, will you be so kind as to take your cousin inside, I think her dress may be a little too tight, and must be causing her to feel faint in the sun." Beatrice curtseyed to the soldier, and nodded to her aunt. She took Hero by the arm and was about to drag her away when she stopped, she couldn't help but ask one question, "If you don't mind my asking dear sir," before the soldier could reply she asked anyway, "Is seignior Benedick still living?" At that Serenity put a hand to her head, so much for showing guests how well bred they all were… the soldier's green eyes crinkled in confusion, "Of course he is, in fact seignior Benedick recently lead a rather risky attack-",

"Was he maimed in anyway?" She interrupted as innocently as possible.

"He was slightly injured in battle," Cesario replied.

"Did he happen to lose his power of speech?" Beatrice asked hopefully, Hero let out a small giggle.

"I don't believe so my lady," he ran a hand through his wavy brown hair, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

Beatrice continued in her tirade of questions, "Is he arriving with Don Pedro?"

"Yes, he was with the others when I left them a few hours ago." He shifted in his spot, the dark haired beauty might have been shorter than him, but she could certainly cause one to feel uncomfortable. "My lady, do you have something against seignior Benedick? I can assure you he is the worthiest and bravest of men, I myself can vouch for his character," he said.

"I'm sure you can, but I just think it's a pity that they exhaust all those poor horses galloping here, when they are travelling with an ass big enough to carry everyone on his back." With that she pulled Hero with her towards the house, loudly scolding her along the way.

"I apologise for my niece, you must not take her seriously," said Serenity to the stunned messenger, "She and seignior Benedick have been having a war of words since the day they met, they bear no real ill will towards each other, however, I must warn you, expect to hear more of it when he arrives."

Cesario smiled, "well then at least our visit should be interesting." Serenity smiled back and called over one of the servants, "Margaret, please take good care of this young soldier, make sure his horse is well installed at the stable and make sure the kitchen knows that there is a change in plan, we have guests tonight, we're going to need a feast!"

Serenity turned to the soldier, "if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Well actually my lady, I do have one request," Cesario said, his voice sounding shy and slightly unsure, the polite confidence gone from before, "if it's alright with you, I was hoping I could stay in a room next to where you intend to put Don Pedro, I am his personal squire you see, and prefer to be as close to him as possible, so I can be on hand if he needs me-"

"Of course, I understand completely."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I still don't think you needed to hurt me so hard!" Hero was trying to keep up the same pace as Beatrice but was finding it difficult to trot and complain at the same time.

"If I hadn't incapacitated you, you would have bloody well kept on talking!" Beatrice admonished as they made their way back to the house, she was in no mood to be nice to her cousin, there was much to be done and the thought of _his _arrival irked her. She moved quickly, causing the gold and copper red beads in her hair to clink against each other, her metal earrings chimed in the rhythm of her steps, the copper bracelets jingled lightly on her wrist and for a second, Hero thought of her as walking music. She smiled at the thought, her irritation dissipating, she could never be angry at people for long, it wasn't in her nature.

"Oh that's not true! Personally I think you just like causing people pain, it makes you feel all powerful in some strange way." Before Beatrice could make her outraged reply Hero quickly changed the subject, "Ooh, soldiers are coming!" she clapped her hands in glee, "Don Pedro and Posthumous and Benedick! What fun it will be to have them here! Of course, we have not met the others, but I'm sure they'll be nice too, the more the merrier as uncle says! We have to tell Portia and Imogene! They'll be so excited!" If there was one thing that annoyed Beatrice more than the bubbly blond cousin by her side, it was the thought of telling the _other_ bubbly blond cousin about the visitors, "Hero, you are most welcome to tell anyone you like, just make sure that I don't have to come with you. It can be your special job." She added the last part in the most patronising voice possible, Hero chose to ignore her.

Just as they reached the front porch of the house, Artonio rushed passed them, "Father!" Beatrice called after him, looking perplexed, "You haven't seen me girls!" he shouted back as he dashed to hide behind an olive tree, (which was futile considering its small size.)

Soon after, Lunacia sprinted out, stopping in front of the pair, "Girls, where is he?" she asked, slightly out of breath. Beatrice just stood there, not quite believing the lack of maturity her parents sometimes showed. Hero, however, plastered on a huge smile, greatly amused at the antics, "Uncle Arty told us to say that we haven't seen him, but just so you know, he is by that olive tree." She pointed to a very obvious uncle. Lunacia sighed and shook her head lightly, "I will never know why I married that man. Where is Serenity?"

"She's already gone inside; she went through the west door with the cute messenger-squire-y boy, and Don Pedro is coming!" Hero jumped up and down at that part, but Lunacia was not as excited as her niece was about the news, "Oh dear, it is as I feared. Daughter," she turned and addressed Beatrice, "please make sure that Portia has enough salve for soothing muscles, you know how your father gets delusions of youth whenever they come…"

Beatrice smiled, when Pedro was last here, Artonio had asked if he could train with them and sprained his shoulder; when he was younger he had been a commander in the army, but that was long before her birth, apparently after a particularly long stint away in Northern Italy, he decided to leave the army life and married her mother, they had been happy together, completely inseparable ever since. It was a love found only in stories, romantic, sweet and true, and she prayed to God that it would _never_ happen to her. "Yes mother, and shall I go hide his sword?"

Lunacia smiled, "Yes, I think that would be wise." She turned and faced the front yard, "Come out you silly man! I have more important things to do than chase you all day!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Portia! Portia? Portia, where are you!" Hero was searching for her cousin, dashing across the halls like a mad rabbit. Her skirt was lifted above her knees so she wouldn't trip over it; not really caring about propriety at the moment. As she whizzed passed one of the rooms on the guest floor, Portia popped her head out, "Hero? I'm in here!" She answered in her soft voice before ducking back into the room and speaking to the maids inside, "make sure all the windows are open, then do a light dusting of each room, that's all they need really, but it must be done quickly, they could be arriving within the hour." She spoke lightly yet firmly, with a calm expression on her delicate, porcelain face.

"My lady, are we to air out and prepare both of the guest floors?" Ursula asked.

"I think it would be best, my aunt says there will be about fifteen arriving but we should prepare for more just in case." Ursula nodded and left the room.

"Portia! Portia they're coming!" Puffed out a red faced Hero as she burst through the open doorway. Portia's eyes went wide with panic, "Already!"

"What? Oh no, not yet, soon though, but who told you? It was supposed to be my job!" Her blonde eyebrows frowned in annoyance, causing her to look twelve again.

"Your mother did Hero, have you told Imogene and Beatrice yet?" she asked in appeasement.

"They already know. Well this is no fun; I get to have no part in the preparations. I thought I could have at least been the one to bring the news. Honestly, no body trusts me to do anything around here!" Her shoulders slumped and she cast her eyes down to the floor. Portia's pink lips quirked up into a smile, Hero was just so cute sometimes, small and vulnerable. "Well, if you don't have anything to do, then take the advantage and go get ready silly! You don't want to meet everyone all messed up and sweaty do you? It's not very lady like."

Hero sighed in resignation. "Fine. Can I borrow your pink dress with the short sleeves? It suits me much better than what I have." Portia crossed her arms, "I don't know if you realise this, but I loaned you that dress more than a month ago and I have yet to see it back."

Hero smiled, "I know," she said innocently, "but it's not like you ever wear it, and I figured I had better ask anyway, just to be polite."

Portia rolled her eyes, "Of course you may, and thank you for the thought." Hero's smile broadened, she kissed Portia on the cheek and hurried out the room.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope it's satisfactory,

Luv CC2 xx


	3. Act 1 Scene ii

Ok, next part!

* * *

Act 1 Scene ii

Two lines of horsemen were waiting at the crest of a hill, they all wore uniforms of white jackets and navy blue trousers, their black riding boots covered up to their knees and their swords were tied around their well tailored waists. Those in the front line were obviously of higher rank; simply by their mere presence one could tell that they were powerful men. They all watched as the afternoon light debated whether it was finally time to give into the dusk. Some of the horses were unsteady, stamping their hooves and refusing to remain still, they had been walking at a slow place the entire day and had not been able to expend the amount they would normally use up. They were used to battles, cantering across fields, galloping over blood-soaked meadows and they were yearning for a good run. Don John could feel it as well; he was not a man who delighted in rest, merriment or nights together drinking with comrades. He was bitter and cynical and pretty much hated the world, his half-brother and his compatriots most of all, but for the sake of peace (and keeping his head), he had finally made a truce with Pedro. The brothers were complete opposite, Pedro who was in the centre of the first line, was well built and muscular, while John had a lithe body. The first had long brown hair, which covered his ears and was held in place only by an unruly braid which ended at the nape of his neck. He had a thin, dark beard which framed the lower half of his face, tracing his jaw bone and surrounding his lips; his nose was almost a straight slope, rounding softly at the tip, giving his face a much less severe look, and his brown eyes shone with the reflection of the sun. The latter was a dark blond, his hair short and naturally almost spiky at the top. He was clean-shaven, which emphasised his rather angular and masculine face, his lips were permanently pressed into a thin line and his nose was as straight as an arrow. He would have been considered handsome by many were it not for his eyes. Although people would say it was the one feature which identified the two men as brothers, it was the also the one thing that separated them so completely. John's were a stony grey and seemed dull and lifeless most of the time, seeming to be animated only in anger and battle.

Don John had to physically restrain himself from digging his heels into his horse's sides. He wanted to feel the wind on his face and the rush of power which came from riding at full gallop; he shifted in his saddle, waiting for Pedro to give the command.

"Well men," said Pedro, his deep voice resounding loudly, "Here we are at last. In that house below us are things we have only been able to dream about for the passed year: peace, good wine and great company!"

"More like a house inhabited by the devil," Benedick mumbled in a low voice. His horse fidgeted, seemingly reflecting his mood and he pulled tighter on the reins.

"There you go again! You've just ruined the start of my speech, I had everything set up for a good charge down the hill and you go steal my thunder." Roared Pedro, he wore a heavy frown on his brow, but the twinkle in his dark eyes showed no sign of actual anger. "Honestly Benedick, what kind of a man are you? You can face ten soldiers without flinching but when it comes to a mere woman you want to run in the opposite direction!"

Benedick looked up at his liege, his fine blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, "My lord, that creature is no ordinary woman. She has a tongue of fire, and a temper equally scalding, her eyes have the power to bore into your skull, and at the end of a conversation you feel the need to check your body for burns and bathe in a vat of holy water."

Bassanio threw his head back and laughed at his friend, his long, curly, red locks shaking with his whole body, he had never met this mystery woman, it was his first time he had ever been to this house, but Benedick had not stopped complaining about her since they first started their journey. When he had recovered from his laughter, he looked over at Benedick's sour face, "She seems rather interesting, is she pretty?"

Pedro answered for Benedick, "He wouldn't know, he's too afraid to go near enough to find out."

"For once my lord, I will not argue with you, and I should warn all other men!" Benedick shouted the second half of the sentence, looking around him to both lines of soldiers, "Stay away from the thing named Beatrice! Had she actually been born a man, she may have even surpassed Posthumous' ability to weaken the hearts of armies with a single look!" The men laughed, while Posthumous himself, flanking the left side of Pedro, simply grunted in annoyance. No-one, _no-one_ could stare long into the eyes of Posthumous without trembling at the knees, not even Don Pedro, who was older by six years and had been his closest friend and liege since his youth.

Claudio moved his horse slightly forward, stepping slightly in front of the line, his black hair gently catching in the breeze and revealing the intensity of his blue eyes. "As much as Benedick likes to whine, may I ask that we actually ride down _to_ the house? I'm getting blisters on my arse from all the sitting in this saddle."

"Eloquently put Claudio and I'd have to agree with you, Don Pedro, would you please be so kind as to give the signal?" Bassanio asked politely.

A smile crept on Don John's face,_ finally! _He thought. These men were so tiresome, he wanted some wine and to be alone, away from their annoying voices and idle banter.

"I think I shall. Ready men? Charge!" At his command eighteen voices cried out and surged down the hill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artonio heard a strange sound coming from outside, looking out his balcony he smiled at what he saw, little Endymion couldn't see above the balcony, "What is it father?" He rushed into the house without answering, dragging his son with him, "Sister! Wife!" He called out, hurrying down the stairs, "Everyone they are here! Quickly! Places! They're here!" He spotted his wife in the rush of people and excited squeals heading towards the front porch. He followed them and took his place on Serenity's right, Endymion holding his hand. Luna was on Serenity's other side, the girls stood directly behind them; he noticed that Imogene wasn't there, he frowned wondering where she could be. The servants stood, dotting the back dressed in their best uniforms. Cesario was waiting by the gates at the top of the gravelled path.

Once within fifty feet of the house, the men slowed down to a trot. Arriving at the protective, white gates, they eagerly swung off their horses and quickly neatened up their uniforms, since it was nearing evening, their jackets - which were normally unbuttoned at the collar - were closed up to the top. As the gates were opened up before them, stable boys rushed out to collect the horses. Pedro headed the group as they all walked in sync towards the grand villa, Cesario followed in step. Stopping three paces from Serenity, the soldiers bowed, as if one entity. Pedro looked up, Serenity smiled as she and her family then took their turn to bow and curtsey. After a moment's silence Artonio smiled brightly and moved forward to greet Pedro, "My dear old friend! How good it is to see you again!" he offered his hands and Pedro clasped them warmly in his own, "It has been too long, it is good to be back. What have you been up to recently?"

As Pedro and Artonio had a small discussion, Posthumous moved forward and spoke to Serenity, "My lady, as always it is a pleasure seeing you, I hope you have been well this passed year, we have not had much news of what has been going on outside the war…"

"Ah, well apart from a promising start to the vine season and finding a stray cat, we do not really have many exciting tales to tell, at least not in comparison to yours, I'm sure my brother will find your visit here most eventful," Posthumous smiled, the curving of his lips emphasising the perfect sculpture that was his face, "It is always a pleasure to spend time with Artonio, I can only hope one day I can be as happy as he is with life," before Serenity could reply to the odd remark, Imogene came rushing out, her cheeks blushing red from both embarrassment of being late and the run to get there. She froze in her tracks as she looked at Posthumous, resembling an unmoving gold deer. Her hair had been tied into a large bun on the back of her head, loose strands deliberately escaping it to create the effect of a cascade of sunshine; two or three long, thin curls dangled around her face, contrasting with the dark and sensuous eye shadow delicately tracing her celestial blue eyes. For a moment, there was no one in the world but her and Posthumous, whose greenish-grey eyes had changed to the colour of a storm upon seeing her. Lunacia's voice broke the spell, "Ah, dear niece, have you noticed? We have guests…" she teased lightly, Imogene blushed an even deeper red and curtseyed to Don Pedro, "My Lord, it is wonderful to have you and your men here again." Hero giggled lightly at her sister's embarrassment, her small laughter caught the attention of Claudio, but he couldn't see her properly as she was blocked by Serenity's and Artonio's shadows. The servants whispered quietly in the background.

"Thank you Imogene, I see that you have grown quite beautiful this passed year, Serenity my compliments, tell me if you need a hand guarding you children, and that goes for you as well my lady Lunacia, I have more than enough men to spare." He winked at Serenity who smiled brightly, "My dear Pedro, you flatter us, but I thank you for the kind words,"

"If you will allow me, my Lady, I shall make the introductions, you must all already know my right hand man, Posthumous," despite having already spoken to her, Posthumous bowed deeply, when he raised his eyes he stole another long glance at Imogene. "Did you know that he has recently required a title? And inherited a nice amount of land too!" Imogene raised her eyes up at Pedro, something seemed to flicker in them, though he did not notice, "It is as a reward for his loyal service."

Serenity looked over to Posthumous who had an unmoving expression across his face, "Congratulations! That is wonderful news, and well-deserved I am sure."

"My Lady is too kind, I do not feel like I have done enough to receive such a great honour, but I will do my best to try and earn it."

"As always Posthumous you are too humble, congratulations from me as well, this will need a long celebration tonight!" Lunacia rolled her eyes at her husband's words, so much for his special diet!

"Here is my good brother Don John, who has been a great help in these passed few months." As he stepped forward and bowed, everyone was silent, as if holding their breath. Serenity smiled warmly at him, and he could not help but smile back, it came out more as a grimace, showing his awkwardness at the situation. Serenity took his hands and held them tightly within hers, her eyes looked deep into his own, he found it impossible look away, transfixed in her gaze, "I am so very happy that the two of you have finally made peace," she squeezed his hand lightly, he noted how her delicately soft hands contrasted with his hard, calloused ones, "it is never good when a family is so divided," she continued, "it is a pain felt deep within the soul. I welcome you fondly into our home and I hope that this new unity will bring lasting happiness into your lives." Everyone waited for the reply, nervous as to how the Don would react. For a moment, Don John felt truly touched by her words and could only manage to utter a feeble, "I thank you my Lady for your kindness." But when Pedro moved on to introduce Bassanio and Claudio and her gaze left his, the feeling of peace and tranquillity disappeared instantly and left him in his previous foul mood.

"Ah, we have never had the honour of meeting these two men, though recently there have been many rumours about their valour, welcome dear Bassanio and Claudio! I hope to get to know you both much better during your stay here." Artonio shook both their hands, Bassanio smiled, "Well, I have heard much of this place, I thank you for you warm welcome and - well who is this?" Bassanio had spotted a small child clinging to his father's leg; Lunacia approached the three men and took Endymion's hand, who tried to hide behind his mother, shy from all the sudden attention. "He is our son, come out my dear, it is rude to hide, tell the gentlemen your name." At his mother's gentle encouragement he moved forward, "My name is Endymion, I live here with my father and mother and aunt and cousins and sisters and dog and cats and goldfish in the pond." He paused before adding, "And when I am grown I wish to be a soldier like my father." He then bowed quickly, his courage leaving him and he went back behind his mother. Bassanio bent down to be eye-level with the child, "Well, that is a lot of people to be living with Endy, can I call you Endy?" The boy nodded his approval, "Did you know that Endymion is the name of our King's brother?"

"No, I did not, is he a good man?" Endymion asked in a soft voice.

"He is a very good man, and you have a very good name, I am sure one day you will be a very good man too." Endymion beamed at him, showing his lack of teeth, Claudio smirked, the boy reminded him very much of himself at a young age. Bassanio stood and bowed to Lunacia, "It is a pleasure to meet you my lady."

"As it is for me as well, thank you for letting us stay in your home," Claudio added. For a second, Lunacia felt a feeling of familiarity, as if she had seen this man before, but it passed as quickly as it had come, she figured it could just be the resemblance between him and her son.

Lunacia turned around and made a signal for Portia to come and take her brother from her leg. Portia smiled and took his little hand, moving back to stand with Beatrice. For the few seconds he saw her, Bassanio could not help but smile, it seemed there was a streak of shyness in this family, the girl didn't look up at him, she hid her face deliberately from him and Claudio. By doing so, she did inadvertently managed to reveal that she had a sensuous neck, seemingly made of porcelain; she had beautiful hands with long soft fingers and well-kept nails and short black hair that framed a heart-shaped face.

"Of course, you all know Benedick," As Pedro said his name, Benedick came forward among shouts of recognition from the servants and Artonio, who embraced him as a brother, he was a particular favourite in the household. Beatrice simply narrowed her eyes and sneered, crossing her arms in hostility. The man was handsome, that's why the chambermaids liked him, he had heavy shadow for a beard on his chin and around his mouth, drawing your attention to his lips which were altogether delicious, especially when he smiled. His blond hair fell down to his ears at the front, and ended mid-neck at the back. His skin was well tanned from being out all day in the sun, it gave him an almost golden hue, and his blue eyes showed constant mirth. His eyebrows creased in annoyance as he spotted Beatrice, his jaw clenching. She returned the look with a sarcastic smile, hate seething from every pore, the man was obnoxious, rude, pig-headed, sly, obnoxious, stupid, annoying, obnoxious and thoroughly irritating. She simply couldn't understand why anyone liked him. It took all her will power to stop herself from walking up to him, kicking him in the shins and stomping out the room. She smiled to herself, she would have preferred to kick him in the balls, but she wasn't sure he had any, damn she wished she could have said that aloud!

"And finally, but most certainly not least, there is Cesario, who I believe you have already met, his father is the Don Paulo, who, before passing away gave me the honour of having his son as a companion." Serenity looked on the boy again with saddened eyes, "Forgive me young master Cesario, I had no idea it was you." Cesario smiled sadly at the thought of his father, "Do not worry my lady, I have had a full year to grieve for my father, I am quite alright." Serenity placed a hand on the young man's shoulder; he seemed no more than sixteen. "How is your sister Viola? Is she well?" Pedro stiffened, he had not heard that name in a long time, he had not consciously thought of her since, well since Cesario had decided to join his services, of course he had seen her every night in his dreams, but that didn't really count. His eyes cast back to an image of the most beautiful woman he had ever met, of the first time he saw her; her dark curls flowed loosely down her back to her elbows, certain strands were bleached naturally by the sun, he had wanted to touch those strands to see if they were real or if she had somehow managed to sprinkle crushed amber in her hair, she had the top half clipped in the back, allowing one to fully see the beauty of her face, a golden tiara sat on top of her head holding three emeralds, matching the colour of her eyes and of the earrings she wore. Pedro had come to see her father, an old friend of his father's, and she had stepped out from behind a curtain, her heels tapping lightly against the marble floor. She was tall, like an Amazon, but still just shorter than he was; her eyes were lined with dark pencil, giving them a deep intensity. A thick gold and emerald band clasped the top of her arm, calling attention to the fact that her shoulders, arms and the top of her chest were bare. She smiled at him with the fullest lips a woman ever had. His Viola…her name didn't suit her at all, but it was the one she was given, so Pedro believed it to be the greatest of names. He knew he had fallen the moment he had seen her, but because of the war, he had done nothing about it, but now there was peace, perhaps…

"My sister? She…she is well I believe, she is currently living with an aunt in the west."

"Ah, it will be nice to finally see her when you go home; I believe you two are quite close." Serenity offered, seeing Cesario shift uncomfortably. "Yes we were," she smiled quickly seeing Serenity's confusion, "it has been a long time since I saw her last." Serenity nodded in understanding.

"Well now that we have all met you, I think it is time you all met us." Serenity moved back, "You all know my bother Artonio and his wonderful wife Lunacia," They came forward and bowed, "These are my daughters, Imogene and Hero," both girls came forward and curtseyed, Claudio's breath caught in his throat, Hero was in a light pink dress which brushed against her in the most seductive way, her face resembled a cross between a cherub an angel, beautiful and yet innocent at the same time, her eyes quickly caught his for a moment, she blushed deeply and looked away before anyone could notice.

"And these are my nieces and nephew, Beatrice, Portia and Endymion."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," said Bassanio.

"Beatrice," said Benedick in a rather flat voice.

"Benedick." She replied. "You don't seem to have any obvious injuries; your trip here must not have been very pleasant for you. I'm sorry."

"Excuse me my lady? I don't quite understand, what are you ranting about now?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow upward.

Beatrice tossed her hair back and smiled evilly at him, "well, with the sheer number of other men's wives you bed, you must get caught once in a while. I see no injuries, what? No woman would have you? The great Benedick?"

Claudio snickered, he liked this woman a lot, the others were laughing quietly too, _so it seems that this one took all the feistiness while the other received all the shyness_, thought Bassanio intrigued. He stole another glance at Portia. Benedick could here whispers of amusement from the lower ranked men in the back. Hero and Portia looked at Beatrice with wide eyes.

Annoyed at being made the fool, Benedick retorted, "Has it occurred to you that I have no injuries simply because I am better than all those husbands?"

"Indeed I do not doubt it, I am sure you are much better at running than they could ever be."

"How I wish I was as quick as your tongue, I would be the most feared in battle; I'd be able to kill a man as soon as I saw him."

"The better for him, one look at you would be enough to make anyone suicidal." She retorted.

"Well if I'm that bad, I'd hate to see what a look from you could do."

"Oh don't worry dear Benedick, I save only my meanest scowls for you."

"Why thank you my lady, though when you get a husband he will be jealous, if all your scowls are for me, how will you be able to show him any kind of affection?"

"It's lucky for you that I never plan to marry." She stated.

"Is that because you know that I would refuse if you dared to ask me my lady? Well, I'm sorry but I never intend to take a wife."

Beatrice made an obvious sigh in relief, "The better for women all over! No poor creature deserves to be tied to you. I pity your poor horse which must spend day after day in your company."

"My horse has a much more pleasant disposition than you could ever have my lady, and I would rather marry my horse than see you destroying the soul of any man eternally bound to you. So I thank the stars that you never plan to marry. And at that, I must beg your leave, for I came here for rest not for you and I believe we are keeping everyone outside in dark."

Beatrice's eyes were on fire, reflecting the light of the setting sun, _trust him to play some dirty trick, I hate that man, HATE HIM! _"Do not put yourself out for me, sir, please stay, I have other things to do." She spun round, grabbing Imogene as she went inside, whispering harshly to her cousin, "Come on you ninny! And stop staring at him like a guppy fish! Everyone can see!" Before Imogene could utter a single sound they were well into the house.

"Well now that that little traditional ceremony is over, let us take you to your rooms so you may refresh yourselves before dinner," Said Artonio cheerfully.

"I agree," added Serenity, "Don Pedro, the end of this long war is a huge reason to celebrate, and to do it properly you and your men must stay at least for the month."

"Ah, my Lady you to are too kind, I accept with great thanks. We dearly need the rest, though I'm not so sure Benedick is too pleased."

"Oh don't worry about me," Benedick replied, "I can find ways to avoid that woman, no offence of course to your family Artonio."

"None taken my good man, she gets it all from her mother's side anyway." Lunacia punched him in the arm, hard.

"Come, if you will all follow me," Serenity said, leading everyone into the house. Only Claudio, Bassanio and Benedick remained behind.

* * *

Right, what did you think? Like it, hate it?

luv CC2 xx


	4. Act 1 Scene iii

Well peoples, I am back, apologies for the incredibly long delay, it's been a damn busy Christmas and a hectic New Year…especially with the amount of essays to deal with! I have made a tiny amount of changes in my previous chapters, spelling and whatnot, nothing that needs to be re-read (that is of course, unless you _want _to re-read my fic…), there is a small section dedicated to the site Peppermint Storm and Spirit-hime about hair, I was recently visiting her site after many years, and even though it is rarely updated, it's still one of the best shitennou sites around. I can't seem to get the link up, so just Google Peppermint Storm, it's easy to find.

On with the show, and I should have quicker updates from now on, as always, THANK YOU for reading, hope you enjoy!

Ohh, one last thing, just to explain the type of language used, I tried (and I think I failed miserably in doing so) to have my narrative voice reflect the emotions in my characters, it's supposed to be able to help the reader understand the what the character is thinking and feeling, e.g. I use flowery language around Claudio… any feedback about whether I should just give up that writing style or if I managed to pull it off would be great!

* * *

Act 1 Scene iii 

"Well this seems like a splendid place, why have I never been here before?" Bassanio asked good naturedly observing the surrounding view of the villa. The sun had just set and among the hills, lamps started to appear, glowing like soft yellow stars in the distance.

Benedick smiled, "Because my dear friend, you were not under Don Pedro's regiment before."

Faint humming from a monastery reached them, lulling the outside world to sleep in its promises of salvation and God. Unnoticed, Claudio walked a few feet away from the other two, drifting between the olive and lemon trees, listening with half closed eyes as his mind wandered to the image an angel. Hero was so beautiful, he thought back to moments before when he first saw her, her crystal clear eyes and golden hair, those rose lips and that sweet cherubim face, the way her hands moved when she curtseyed, clutching her dress ever so gently…how could someone seem so innocent and yet at the same time be so tempting? She was like the Madonna and Venus combined. His heart seemed to sing with the poetry of love and romance and he could think of nothing else but the sweet creature called Hero. "Hero…" he whispered, just her name made his heart flutter. He leaned against a tree in a state of utter turmoil, these emotions, these thoughts, they were all so new, sure he had noticed women before, but he had never held the same interest that Bassanio and Benedick did, they were pretty to look at, they flocked all around him with eyes shining in admiration for his rank and uniform, but he had never been interested, not until now…

"That Beatrice of yours is rather feisty too, and quite pleasing to the eye if I may say so, especially when she's flushing with rage."

"Bassanio, you can _say_ whatever you want, but that doesn't necessarily make it true, feisty she may be, but mine? Never, not for all the riches of Italy would I ever consider that harpy." He noticed a tiny wild mushroom in the grass, he had the sudden urge to squash it under his boot.

Bassanio frowned at his friend, "That's a bit hash isn't it? I don't think she merits being called a harpy, she was quite courteous with me."

Benedick quirked an eyebrow, "courteous? How do you know if she's courteous? You've only seen her for two minutes, and you haven't even said a word to her."

"Well Don Pedro seems to like her," Bassanio said.

"As loyal as I am to our Lord, he is not the best judge of character; you can see that by our newest member." He stamped down hard on the unsuspecting mushroom.

"Everyone deserves a chance Benedick," came the exasperated reprove, Bassanio was sensing a reprisal of the argument they had already fought many times.

"He has had plenty. And every single time he has either taken advantage of his position or downright betrayed our leader."

Bassanio knew it was true, he had not been there personally and there was no actual proof, but it was well known that Don John had turned on his brother many times before. During the passed year, the peace between the two was tenuous at best, Don John never listened to Pedro's commands, doing what he pleased, but he got away with it by always winning his battles. Despite all that he had done, Pedro still asked his men to give John the benefit of the doubt, so Bassanio was doing just that.

"He's Pedro's brother," he tried again.

"Half brother," Benedick corrected.

"Well this time he is different, he could have very easily sided with the enemy during the campaign, but he didn't, he chose to fight alongside Pedro,"

"Only because he knew we were sure to win, if he had openly declared war on us and then lost – and you know he would have lost - he would no longer have a head, the King would make sure of it. You know that, he knows that, Pedro knows that. Any drunken donkey with only half a brain would know it."

Bassanio gave in, Benedick's words were exactly how he felt about the matter: he didn't like Don John, none of them did, whenever he was around, people became anxious, wondering if he was up to anything, "Well there is nothing we can do about it now so there's no use worrying. Our best option is simply to watch and wait. It's our only option," he added with reluctance.

Benedick grudgingly agreed.

"You aren't the only one who doesn't trust him, but at least I try and make the effort to be polite, which is what you should also be doing with Beatrice." Bassanio argued, getting back to the subject at hand. Benedick threw his hands up in despair and started to walk away.

"You cannot say that Posthumous doesn't have a good judge of character, and he likes her!" Bassanio continued, not willing to let the subject drop.

Benedick stopped and turned around, "Well of course he likes her, she's perfectly civil to him," he put on a thoughtful face, "though it must be hard for her to act like that, she's a witch by nature you see," he explained, "it's not natural for her to be nice to people, it's an act she puts on."

"So first she is a harpy, now she's a witch, you are cruel Benedick," Bassanio admonished, "and you forget who her family is."

"Oh I have no doubt that's she's an honourable – thing - she's clever and witty and manages her house well, but that does not take away from the fact that she is rude, and much too full of pride and vanity, trust me my dear beardless friend," (Bassanio clutched at his smooth chin defensively), "give it a few days and she will no longer seem so 'courteous' or 'feisty' to you. And if you will take note," he added, "she is the one who started it off this time, I offered nothing but a polite, formal greeting and she insults me!" Benedick defended.

"Polite, formal? You were practically staring daggers at her, you were asking for it, and I suspect, had she not started that little spar, you would have anyway. And I have no beard because I shave it, just like the rest of you, I'm simply more skilful with a razor and I have finer hair, that's why you can't see it." Bassanio quipped.

"Of course, my apologies, I suppose the hours you spend maintaining that long, curly mane of your is also to emphasise your manliness." He replied with heavy sarcasm.

Bassanio ignored the insult, he liked his hair, women liked his hair - that was all the justification he needed. "I have never seen you so disagreeable, not even when we spent three nights without sleep fighting against the barbarians."

"And I would rather do that again than be here with her, she can smell fear you know, you have to be constantly on your guard or she she'll attack you out of nowhere, like a wild mountain cat, or a goat protecting the miserable sandal it's been chewing on for the passed few years." His eyes showed a slightly wild amusement as he imagined Beatrice as a black-fleeced bleating goat butting anyone who came near her smelly shoe. Bassanio was taken aback and more than a little worried for his friend. This man was one of the greatest soldiers he knew, he was a true warrior, and even without days of food or drink, he would still be annoyingly cheerful and good humoured. His ability to charm the skirts off women almost, _almost _matched his own, yet here he was, acting like a complete idiot at the hands of a lady. True, she may have insulted Benedick first, but he had risen to the bait, he should have been able to restrain himself, there must have been something about her to get under Benedick's skin so completely and Bassanio wanted to know what it was.

"What has she done to deserve such disapproval from you? Did she beat you in a sword fight or something?" he asked with a smile.

"Why are you trying so incessantly to get me to like someone I hate?" Benedick countered. "What business is it of yours?"

"Because I can never resist a damsel in distress and you are most certainly distressing a damsel, and it's fun to see you so annoyed." He said, twirling a piece of his copper hair in his fingers, "So what did she do to get you to hate her?"

Benedick gave in, "I don't remember what started it really, it was a small trivial thing, but it went from there, she said some very unforgiving things in anger and I of course was not going to be insulted by some silly, long-haired sphinx."

"Well it seems to me that the only problem lies with you, everyone else gets along with her, and to be honest, if I was forced to side with a lady or with you, I think I would be inclined to choose the prettier one." He patted Benedick on the back and looked around for their missing comrade, spotting him wandering amongst the trees.

Benedick rolled his eyes, "thank you for that very useful piece of insight, next time I see you surrounded by four armed men, I won't throw you my spare sword." He mumbled, following his friend as they made their way towards Claudio.

"Ha! The only reason I didn't have a weapon is because I threw mine into the back of the man who was about to slice you in two."

"I would have handled him well enough, you were just showing off."

Bassanio ignored him and called out to Claudio. "How now, what have you been doing here? I needed you to back me up, Benedick is set against the fair lady Beatrice and I think he is gravely mistaken to be so."

Benedick simply grunted.

Claudio sighed, "If the lady Beatrice is fair, I have not noticed it. My brothers in arms," he said gravely, "I have glanced upon heaven, and I do not think I can return."

Benedick and Bassanio looked at each other questioningly, "what nonsense are you talking, speak plainly, have you eaten any kind of rotten fruit from the ground?" Benedick asked.

"Bassanio, what did you think of the lady Hero?" Asked Claudio, ignoring Benedick's question.

"Hero? I didn't really notice her; she is the sister of the one who arrived late? Serenity's younger daughter?" Bassanio asked.

"Indeed," replied Claudio.

"She seemed pretty, that's all I can say, do you know her at all Benedick?"

"Do you want my own honest opinion?"

"Nothing but what you truly think, I wouldn't ask for anything else!" answered Claudio.

"Well," said Benedick thinking quickly back to when he had seen her on his last visit, "She has grown in beauty since I saw her last, she used to be a little too plump; in fact, she used to be much too plump, it made her eyes look beady and her nose too small," Benedick admitted, he scratched to his blond head before continuing, "she used to be quite clumsy and awkward if I remember correctly, she kept tripping over her skirt, and she could eat as much as a man, possibly more."

"I asked for your true opinion, do not to make fun!" Claudio said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"I was giving you my true opinion," said Benedick with a laugh, "but take comfort in the fact that I think she has have improved much recently. She doesn't seem clumsy and her nose now makes her look quite splendid. Though I must warn you," Benedick suddenly became serious, "one thing I know that will not have changed in young Hero is her good character and open friendliness. I hope you do not intend to play with her heart, she has always been a sweet girl, innocent and little too naïve, and she is very sensitive to other people's emotions, it would be wrong to abuse her, I would keep my distance if I were you."

"Here I think Benedick speaks wisely. For once." Bassanio cocked a grin at Benedick, who simply gave a look of disapproval at the comment, "I am glad you've suddenly taken a keen interest in women, Lord knows how we have tried to get you to at least talk to them, but such a girl is not one to mess around with."

Claudio's face was suddenly that of utter disappointment, he looked away as if pain, his jaw tightening, emphasising the hardness in his features, "Ask me anything else, but do not ask me to keep away from her, my intentions are innocent of any devious plot, I would never taint such virtue, but how could one avoid wanting to be near such a treasure?"

"I do not doubt your honour," Benedick said, a little worried about the melodramatic scene Claudio was making, the man was normally as masculine as one could get, "but you must stay away simply because she is such a treasure, I have known her since she was very young, and I do not want to see her hurt, and if you woo her, she will most certainly feel a heavy sorrow at your departure. Now come, if you want, we'll find you a wench at a bar later on and you can charm her with your new-found ability of spouting romantic nonsense, but for now, let us forget this rather depressing talk of women and get some food."

"But I would never leave her!" Claudio's blue eyes shone with determination, unwilling to end the conversation. His jet black hair darkened the look on his face and gave a very grim expression, "even if I were dragged away by fifty men, I would not go. My beating heart and living soul would be ripped from my body and would stay with her!"

Benedick crinkled his eyes and opened his mouth in horror as he imagined Claudio tearing his heart out of his chest and giving it to Hero to hold before being dragged away with a silly love sick smile on his face, "what a terrible thing to say!"

Bassanio simply laughed, "But a very powerful one, she seems to have made a rather serious impression on you."

"Serious cannot describe it," said Claudio, his heart was beating so hard, it would burst out of his body if he did not say what he felt, "the second her eyes met mine I became hers, she is now my only master, whatever she asks, I would do it." He laughed lightly, lifting his hands in front of his face and clenched his fists, "I don't even feel real, this moment is beyond real…I feel only one thing, a pull towards Hero, she is the only image I see."

Bassanio looked down at the grass around him; maybe Benedick's theory about Claudio eating rotten fruit was right after all...

Suddenly understanding the direction this ranting gibberish was heading, Benedick promptly smacked Claudio on the back of the head, "Talk sense now! You vowed to me, but a few weeks ago, that you would remain a bachelor. When I told you that eventually you would change your mind, you replied yourself that women could never come above your love of 'drink, swords and horses', and there I quote you directly! Did he not say so Bassanio?"

"So I've heard, but in honesty I wasn't there, I was in infinitely better company that night." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Benedick waved a dismissive arm at him before turning back to Claudio, "You have so many other responsibilities! Think about your brother! Your country! Me! Who's going to travel around with me in search of fun and adventure? Posthumous? I think not! That man wouldn't know what fun was if it came and bit him in the arse. You can't seriously imagine staying here the rest of your life!"

"I'm sorry Benedick, but what I said back then was in a very different time, we were in a war and I could think of nothing else, we forged a brotherhood that will last forever, that will never change," he said consolingly, "but now everything is at peace, I want what it can offer me, a bachelor's life no longer has the appeal it once had," he turned his gaze away from his friends and searched the darkened sky for the first signs of stars, "before I met the lovely Hero, I lived only for myself, but now that I know she exists I would never be able to survive without her, I live for her now. I know I've only just met her, I know I haven't even spoken to her, but there is something about her, no matter what, this need for her will never go away, I just know it."

"Ah," said Bassanio knowingly, his green eyes reflecting the smile that graced his delicate lips.

"Ah? What ah? There is no ah. Do not say ah, you'll encourage him!" said Benedick panicked, "I have seen this look on men before, it means the end of their career as a soldier and the start of a life of infinite suffering." He took Claudio's chin in his hands and titled his head so Bassanio could see his eyes, "Do you see it?" Claudio wrenched himself away, "Do not go down this road my friend Claudio, it will lead you to nothing but pain, stay away from her, she will be the end of your freedom. She's not that pretty, and I don't think she's too clever either! And she had bad teeth when she was younger." He added. Claudio looked at him sceptically.

"Now Benedick, you're getting out of hand, just a few moments ago you were saying how wonderful the girl was, you were all ready to protect her honour." Bassanio was becoming highly amused at his friend's reaction.

"Well that was before he started talking about, about…well, you know!"

"No I don't, what are you going on about?" He replied deviously. Benedick was becoming very easy to wind up.

"Do not play dumb with me, you know very well what I mean," he answered, "I'm talking about the 'm' word,"

Claudio frowned in confusion, "madness?"

"No!"

"Mattresses!" suggested Bassanio.

"Not funny! Now stop it! You aren't helping the situation!"

"What situation? You're over reacting," he brushed his copper bangs out of his eyes, but the night wind blew them back out of place, annoyed, he undid the leather ribbon that held his hair in a low ponytail and retied it tighter.

"Marriage?" asked Claudio,

"My Lord in Heaven he said it!" Benedick cried, grasping his head as if in pain, "you see what you've caused Bassanio?"

"What did I do? I was just fixing my hair!" He yelled back in protest.

Benedick ignored him, "What kind of herbs do they grow in that garden of theirs? Look how this girl has poisoned your mind!"

"Poison? If being beautiful is poison, if having an angelic face and a graceful air, if soft, pink lips and innocent eyes are a poison, then I have indeed drunk from a deadly brew, if her ivory skin-"

"Alright, shut up!" Benedick cried out, "Dear God, I can't take any more, another word like that and I'll be forced to rip out your tongue," he gripped Claudio's shoulders and looked at him in his eyes, "for my sanity and those around you, enough of this nonsense."

"Benedick, be kind, the boy is in love, and his case seems rather severe to merit such a change in his disposition, I think a little sympathy is in order, and support?" Bassanio suggested.

Benedick dropped his hands from Claudio's shoulders, shaking his head in resignation, "Look at what the world is coming to, another great soldier, full of promise and enthusiasm, reduced to becoming nothing but marriage fodder," he looked up at Claudio, "are you sure then?"

"I love her, I could not be more sure."

Benedick sighed, "Then you should talk to Don Pedro so he can arrange it."

"Do you believe he will approve?" Claudio asked worriedly.

"Of course, it's a good match!" replied Bassanio, putting an arm on his friend's shoulder, "now let's get inside before everyone starts to worry about us."

"Well Benedick doesn't seem too pleased about it." Claudio continued as they made their way into the house.

Bassanio looked over at Benedick, giving his a look that said 'Well say something!'

Benedick sighed, "Of course I'm pleased, Hero is very worthy and I am sure she will make you a happy man. I am simply disappointed, you do not have much time left in the regiment as it is and now you will be gone much sooner, who will make fun of Bassanio's pretty locks with me?"

"Keep on with comments like that Benedick and you will one day wake up with a woman's hair wig glued to your skull," Threatened Bassanio.

"Ah, but my friend," remarked Claudio, "to be able to use the wig on Benedick, you would first need to find a way to remove it from your own head."

Benedick gave out hearty laugh, his eyes once again their normal shine, even Bassanio had to crack a smile, though he came out with a bitter reply, "Love may have fuddled most of your brain, but apparently it left a just enough for you to delude yourself into thinking you're funny."

"Oh come now, you're getting out of hand," retorted Benedick, mimicking Bassanio's earlier words, "just a few moments ago you were all ready to defend the poor boy's social suicide."

"His what?" Asked Don Pedro as he made his way towards them, his dark hair was now loose from its earlier braid and hung in waves just passed his shoulders. "What has kept you so long outside? What have you three been plotting?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, quite the opposite in fact, I have been trying to save the soul of one of your men." Benedick answered. Pedro gave him a curious look, but before he could question further, Claudio stepped forward, "My Lord, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Pedro answered, indicating with his hand that Claudio should lead the way. They walked towards amongst the trees, but this time Claudio did not notice them, his gaze was fixed ahead of him and he stood so upright as they walked, one would have imagined that he was a puppet being pulled in opposing directions. He was shorter than Don Pedro, but by only an inch or two, (he stood to about six foot, two inches). His impressive height, combined with the look on his grave face, would have caused children to run away from him in fright. Pedro cleared his throat, trying to encourage Claudio to start the conversation, when he received no reply, he began it himself, "You seem troubled my friend, what bothers you?"

Claudio rubbed at the small stubble that was beginning to appear along his jaw bone, it was a sign of nervousness, he wasn't sure how to ask Pedro. "It's about women," he answered finally. Pedro raised his eyebrows in surprise, his interest was peaked, "anyone in particular?" he asked. Claudio nodded, "Hero…" saying her name seemed to open the floodgates and Claudio was no longer nervous, he explained his situation to Pedro, who listened attentively but with a huge smile on his face.

Bassanio's stomach rumbled, loudly, "I'm hungry," he announced.

"And I'm Benedick, pleased to meet you."

"That was pathetic even by your standards." Replied Bassanio rolling his eyes.

"Well, when you say something stupid, expect to get something stupid back. What do you reckon is taking them so long?" The two men were silent for a moment, watching Claudio and Don Pedro deep in discussion.

"It was a pity Beatrice pulled away that girl Imogene; I wasn't able to get a good look at her…" Bassanio said.

"Yes, she is quite beautiful, though she's notoriously meddlesome, and squeaky, she can be very squeaky when she's excited." He added, grimacing at the memories. "But she has a good heart, and she's quite cunning, once she even coaxed Posthumous into dancing with her, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know, just to get a feel for the place and its people, we'll be here for a month after all." There was another pause in their conversation.

"What was the name of Beatrice's sister?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Portia. Why?" He demanded, raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"You're very protective of this family." Bassanio remarked.

"I've known them for a long time, don't change the subject. Why."

"No reason in particular," Bassanio spit back, annoyed at his friend's harsh tone.

"I know you, you're shrewd and conniving, you ask nothing for no reason."

Bassanio frowned, "I resent that remark, what kind of devious person do you think I am? Your paranoia and stubbornness has affected your brain. Can I not ask a simple question without being attacked?"

Benedick uncrossed his arms, relaxing his muscles, "I must still be aggravated by Claudio…" he sighed in regret, "so much potential…though I suppose it had to happen sooner or later, what with his obligations and all…I apologise."

"Accepted. Are either of the two promised to a anyone yet?" He asked calmly.

Benedick's eyes widened, "Not you too! You joke!"

"I have never been adverse to marriage, if I found the right one of course, and perhaps Claudio is right, now is the start of a new era, flipping from woman to woman is not enough, I need to start a household, continue my lineage, that sort of stuff."

"Continue your- Pedro! Pedro! I must speak to you!" he called out.

"Good, and we to you," he replied, advancing with Claudio towards them.

"Brothers, it is settled, the good Don has made me a promise, he will kindly act as the intermediate between me and Hero, negotiating with her father and announcing it to my brother, but this is on the condition that I at least wait until to masque to declare my love for her, to give her time to adjust to my presence."

"Wise council, and I hope- did you say a masque?" asked Bassanio.

"Yes, Serenity is holding one specially to welcome us back and to celebrate our victory." Pedro confirmed.

"That's all well and good, but a new problem has arisen, it seems your little romance Claudio has sparked an idea in to Bassanio's stupid head. He too is having thoughts about settling down," said Benedick in a mock-serious tone.

"Well, well, I lose two men in one day, that's no fair; I will be left with the sour bunch, Posthumous and Benedick." Pedro joked.

Claudio beamed, "It's good to have you on my side! The better to taunt Benedick."

"My Lords, I take offence! And for three reasons, I consider my character very sweet, secondly, I could never be in the same group as the misanthropic Posthumous! And finally…well you would never be able to taunt me, marriage has no place in my heart," replied Benedick, continuing the joke.

"My Lord, it is only a thought, but between the two, Portia or Imogene, which is the more suitable?"

"For you Bassanio? In honesty, I would aim for Portia; she would be a better match,"

"I think I agree with you, she seemed the more intriguing of the two, is she shy?" Bassanio asked

"Around those she is familiar with, not at all, but with strangers, especially men…well, let us leave it by saying she would be a challenge," Answered Benedick, "Now enough talk, let us go to dinner!"

* * *

Sorry again for the long delay, hope this makes up for it! 

Luv CC2 xx


End file.
